The Student Council which no one knew about UNTIL NOW!
by Naomi Nara
Summary: Just as the title says! Every school needs a school council, just no one mentioned it in the anime. What happens when the Student Council has been mentioned? How does this affect the Host Club? It will change... everything.


If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea

I'll sail the world to find you

If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see

I'll be the light to guide you

We find out what we're made of

When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2

And you'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

Lyrics echoed across the pink corridors, followed by the sound of laughter. "Sayuri. What are you doing to the song? It sounds like you are drunk!"

Sayuri rolled her eyes, "Hey! Just because you're awesome at singing, you don't need to pick on me, Tsuki!"

Tsuki shrugged her shoulders and smirked, "Here, let me show you how it's really done."

As they mindlessly entered a room, Tsuki sang the chorus of the song to show Sayuri how to 'appreciate the song properly'. But Sayuri simply smirked, as she knew what room they had entered. My readers, this is an OHSHC fanfiction so I think you can guess what room they have entered. Thats right- The infamous Music Room #3.

Silence engulfed the room, as one thought rippled through the newcomers thoughts.

"We are in the host club."

"It's Watanabe Sayuri-san and Kimura Tsuki-san from the student council!" a random girl shouted out. The newly named characters had an instant flip of personality, and were instantly shrouded in flowers of moe and charm.

Sayuri smiled sweetly, "Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen."

"Yeah." the latter said shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly and eyeing the crowd with no interest whatsoever.

Tamaki stepped forward towards Sayuri and smiled majestically, "May I welcome you two charming young ladies to the host club? Right this way."

"With pleasure handsome…"

Everyone gasped. No person in their mind had ever flirted back to Tamaki! But this was Sayuri after all; she was never in her mind. Tamaki stepped back, appalled by the idea of a princess entertaining him back. That was when it started, the most memorable event to anyone who was present there at that day: The flirting battle. Yes. They had a flirting battle, and it was so hostile that even Mori had to blush and look away. Suggestive eyebrows, flirtatious winks, batting eyelashes, you name it!

As the show went on, Tsuki took up the job of handing round the popcorn to many grateful spectators, and a suspicious Kyoya.

"My princess, would you care to dine with me?" Tamaki said, extending an arm to smirking Sayuri.

"Goodness!" she said. Everyone stopped. Not a single popcorn was to be crunched. Sayuri staggered back, feigning a hurt expression. "My King, I thought we had something special," Why were Tamaki and Sayuri in a medieval castle surrounded in flowers? "But you insist on treating me the same as the other maidens. Why must it always be so?" Sayuri cried out dramatically. And that's a point to me. Can you top that, Suoh? she thought.

Meanwhile, our King was at a loss for words. Never had he faced such a situation, but he had to win, no matter what to cost. It was time he revealed his hidden weapon: The language of romance.

How could I have forgotten? The guy is half French, and French is like THE romantic language. Sayuri thought. But I can speak another language too, Suoh, and all the girls will swoon over it. And what language would that be, you ask? English.

Watanabe-san can speak English that fluently? Interesting… Kyoya thought, writing something down in his little back note book. Overcome with curiosity, Tsuki tried to read what is written in the book but failed miserably.

"What are you writing in that Death Note of yours, Ootori-san?"

"Personal matters." came the curt reply.

Geez, what's his problem? Tsuki gave one last sour look towards Kyoya, and turned back to her best friend. Oh. My. God. "For the sake of our best friends, you should look up Ootori."

And look up he did to be met with with a scandalous sight. Sayuri and Tamaki were inches from each other's faces, resulting in Haruhi looking away, the twins betting with the girls if they were going to kiss or not and Mori senpai covering our innocent Honey senpai's eyes.

It's a stalemate. Tamaki and Sayuri thought. They stepped away from each other at a respectful distance, and bowed.

"That was certainly very interesting," said Tamaki, confusing everyone.

"Yes. We should do it another time." agreed Sayuri, smiling demurely. It would be good to have him on my side in the future… As Sayuri walked out of the music room with as much style as she could muster for her dynamic exit, Tsuki stayed by Kyoya, trying and failing to look over his shoulder discretely until she gave up and sighed.

"How much?" Kyoya shifted his glasses up.

"Excuse me?" he said.

Tsuki sighed irritably, "What's in the Death note of yours?"

"Why would I tell you?" Kyoya smirked, "Besides...it's none of your business. My lady." He hastily added as people are starting to look their way.

Tsuki smiled and shifted up her non existent glasses. "I saw Sayuri in there. Admit it… You like her…"

Kyoya coughed, "Not exactly-"

Tsuki fixed him with a glare, "No point in trying to hide it Ootori-san… Oh I wonder what would happen if Sayuri was to know…" She left her words hanging in the air for effect. What no-one except Sayuri knew, was that Tsuki was an expert at blackmail. Much to Kyoya's dismay, Tsuki was ready to do all it would take to keep him on his toes.

Under my control… Like mom would have done. He's an Ootori to add to the advantage of my befriending this boy. Like mom told me… Apart from Sayuri, there will be no actually befriending anyone unless they are of any use to me… I have him under my control. Good… As for the others… Their time will come… As mom would say.

*Timeskip…*

Once all the excited customers had left, Sayuri burst into the room, with red cape tied around her neck and a plastic tiara on her head, holding a box of mysterious items in her hands. I have their attention on me! Even for something pointless… Gotta make use of this! The attention which Sayuri never usually received at home was staring her in the face, and this pumped her up.

"My treasured subjects," she started, "I have a matter of utmost importance the Parliament need to discuss." And this is how the host club turned into a monarchy. "Our princess," she gestured to a portrait of Haruhi, "Has been tied down by the chains of jealousy, so as we bow our heads in silence, let us remember the splendid princess of the Nation." Surprisingly, they did what she asked. Possibly because they were standing in front of a pretend queen in a conference hall. 'Does she know Haruhi is a girl?' wondered Hikaru.

Silently, our queen whispered something to Tamaki, and went back to her position on a balcony.

"Now, we shall commence our Royal March." Tamaki stepped up onto the balcony, but in an embarrassed is Tono going to do? wondered Kaoru.

His thought was immediately answered by his King kneeling down, with his back facing Sayuri.

"Suoh-san if you are going to propose then at least face her!" thought Tsuki sarcastically. But then Sayuri shocked everyone once again. She jumped onto his back, in a piggy back position. To make sure...

"Ja ne!" she said with a two finger salute, and Tamaki rose up and ran off.

The remaining people returned to music room 3...

"Kimura-san, does this happen often?"said Kyoya.

"Yeah!" Hikaru tilted his head,"Where has Tono taken… No.. Where did Watanabe take him I wonder..." Tsuki raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What he means to ask, Kimura-san, is where have they gone?" Kaoru asked, with Mori and Honey nodding to his question.

"Um… I honestly don't know… Sayuri has certain… Tendencies…" Tsuki squeaked out, earning a scoff from Hikaru. Damn it… What is it with this boy that makes me feel like this? I don't like it. It makes me vulnerable...

"I hope Tama-chan and Sayu-chan don't get into any trouble…" Honey said.

"Knowing Tamaki, that will be the first thing he will do." Kyoya stated. "And now we have two of them, there with be-"

"Double the trouble." Tsuki finished. Slowly but surely you will have him figured out... Tsuki have patience.

Suddenly, Kaoru started to look around in alarm. "Where is Haruhi?"

Who are these crazy OC's? Where have Sayuri and Tamaki disappeared to? And where is Haruhi? Find out in the next chapter!

Ja ne!


End file.
